It's Been a Long Time
by Raolia
Summary: It's been a long, long time, hasn't it." He could hear the words she wasn't speaking. Why did you leave me? How could you do that to me? one-shot taang


A 20 year old man tip-toed through a garden he knew so well. He weaved his way through perfect flower beds, and snuck over and old stone bridge.

_Even though I was born blind, I've never had a problem seeing._

Memories from 7 years ago flooded his mind. He passed a familiar spot, home to a memory he would never forget.

_We're been ambushed!_

He could still feel Tophs rough palm close over his, as she pulled him along, away from danger. He snuck along, until he saw a small, screen door. Soundlessly, he slid it open, and looked around. No one was there. He walked through an empty room, where a pedastool was, with two cushions on it.

_I hope this won't change the way you feel about me, father._

He came to another door, and he slid it open. There, in the center of the room, was a girl, taller and more developed then he remembered, in a flowing white dress, ebony hair tied into a bun.

She was slumped on a chair, clutching something in her small, now smooth hands. Her feet were poking out from under the hem of her dress, clean and soft. This wasn't the girl he remembered.

When he took the first step into the room, the girl looked up. There were tears shining in her cloudy jade eyes.

"Aang."

His name escaped her plump painted red lips. That word held so much pain. Pain at rejection, at been left behind.

It broke his heart to know that he was the one who caused all that pain.

"Toph" he whispered back.

She didn't say anything, but the silence spoke volumes. Finally, she said;

"It's been a long, long time, hasn't it."

He could hear the words that weren't been spoken. _Why? Why did you leave me!? How could you do that to me!? I thought you cared!_

"Toph...I'm sorry."

She turned away her head, and opened her hands slightly. He could see the object that was previously hidden. It was that little piece of meteorite, shaped into a heart. He looked closer, and saw that the heart had a crack running through the middle.

"You've changed."

That blunt and obvious question as the only thing he could think of.

"7 years will do that to a person."

She said nothing more after that. Aang was now crying aswell. This wasn't Toph! Toph would've hit him, yelled at him, crushed him with a rock! She would've...she would've...

Spirits, what had he done?

"Please Toph" he begged. "Say something, anything! Yell at me! Hit me! I deserve it! Just don't- don't sit there!"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, before speaking.

"Aang...I was so scared. So angry. So lonely."

He watched her diamond tears drip onto the floor. He wanted to hold her, wipe away her tears, tell her it was alright.

"You said you'd be back. I waited, and waited. Days, weeks, months, years. You never came. I thought that you just forgot. That you didn't want me around anymore. I thought...spirits, I thought all sorts of things. I made up excuses for you. But then, I just didn't. I was sick of hoping, fighting against my parents."

Aang dared to reach out for her hand. She limply let him. It felt so smooth and soft under his now calloused hand. It was a strangers hand.

"So, you come back after 7 years." There was a hard edge to her voice. "Why? Getting lonely now that Kataras married to Zuko, and Sokka and Suki are expecting a child? Need another person to talk to on Appas back? A last resort?"

Aang let out a bit of breath. At least she was acting like her old self a bit now.

"I..Toph, I don't have an excuse. The avatar stuff is hard, but I should've come back for you. It's all my fault."

Toph didn't know why, but she felt herself giving into her happiness.

"I'm gonna ask you to promise me something, Twinkles" he let out a wide grin at his old nickname. "Promise me you'll never leave me behind again?"

"I promise."

"Good, now let's blow this popsickle stand."

They laughed, and Aang grabbed Tophs hand. He lead her outside, toward the flying bison, where they mounted.

"Yip yip."

Toph smiled into the wind, snuggled up against Aang. He put his arm around her, and leaned against her a bit.

For the first time in seven long years, she was happy.

Happy to be finally going home.

* * *

**I like making people sad, don't I? I think it's because anger and sadness are such complicated emotions, so they're fun to write.**


End file.
